O Frio da Guerra
by Tai Black
Summary: A tinta azul-alaranjada do céu se tornara preta. Negra, nanquim. E, naquele momento, ela teve certeza de que tudo estava apenas começando. PRATA no I Chall Rodolphus & Bellatrix.


**Resumo:** A tinta azul-alaranjada do céu se tornara preta. Negra, nanquim. E, naquele momento, ela teve certeza de que tudo estava apenas começando.  
**Observações:** se passa durante a 1ª querra, na época em que Harryzinho tinha só um aninho. Fanfic betada por Giuli Miadi Black (_sim, ela é oficial e inigualável_).

**O FRIO DA GUERRA  
**_Por Tainara Black_

"Fazemos nossos caminhos e lhes chamamos de destino."

(Benjamin Disraeli)

* * *

Suas mãos agarravam o console de madeira escura da janela, com força. Tanta força que seus dedos perdiam a coloração, tornando-se ainda mais brancos do que já eram. Apenas o anelar esquerdo tingia-se rapidamente de vermelho, o sangue preso pela aliança.

Estava um frio que, em vida, nunca havia sentido ou presenciado, um frio que desejava há tempos sentir. Tinha dado todo o seu empenho para alcançar aquele desfecho, para encontrarem o frio congelante que buscavam. _O frio da guerra_.

O vento sacudia as árvores sem folhas, levava para longe papéis e jornais, chegava a balançar os carros trouxas estacionados nas ruas e prensar pessoas contra paredes em becos escuros e malcheirosos.

O vento acompanhava o frio: impetuoso e irritadiço.

Pessoas corriam pelas ruas, segurando os sobretudos e bolsas junto de si para o vento não os levar. Estavam desesperados, não compreendiam, porque nunca haviam visto tal força da natureza.

Ela sequer precisava fechar os olhos para sentir o medo se esgueirar pelas sombras, pelas casas, por centros comerciais, pelos quartos escuros. O mundo se transformara em uma imensa loucura havia dois dias, ela podia sentir o cheiro do medo e quase o tocava, agarrando-se ao console.

Não escutava os gritos ou a correria dos passos e acidentes de trânsito, apenas esperava ansiosa. Apenas admirava a grama marrom, seca e morta, ao redor da casa afastada da cidade onde estavam instalados, e sentia o prazer de destruir muitas casas trouxas com um jato rápido e verde de sua varinha. E isso estava próximo, muito próximo.

Ela via as folhas mortas dançarem nervosas no vento forte e sentia o frio tocar sua face, como se lambesse sua pele, sumindo com o calor humano existente em si. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo o gelo do ar perpassar até seus pulmões, latejar e voltar a sair pelas narinas, tão frio quanto havia entrado.

Abriu os olhos. O céu queimava; estava em chamas. Nuvens de tinta laranja escorriam do céu, queimando, vermelhas, no horizonte, misturando-se com um rosa opaco e triste. A tinta escorria do céu e descia à Terra, amaldiçoando todo e qualquer homem. Escorrendo e dando espaço para uma imensa gama de tons azulados e cinzentos.

Era uma cadência de cores. Pensou que talvez o céu fosse a tela branca que reflete os terrores do destino do mundo.

O olhar perdido no horizonte, cheio de ansiedades e receios. E seus olhos desfocaram por um segundo, ardendo, e então sorriu, comprimindo ainda mais a madeira escura. A porta foi aberta com estrondo, sem cerimônias, fazendo o assoalho de madeira ranger cruelmente:

"Você sentiu?"

Ela não respondeu, não precisava, e tampouco precisou virar para saber que ele estava poucos passos de seu corpo. Seus olhos agora brilhavam excitados.

"Bellatrix..." - Ele murmurou com sua voz rouca - "...sei que esse sempre foi seu sonho... Mas tenho que perguntar-lhe uma última vez" - Pausou inseguro - "Você tem certeza?"

Sorriu, os lábios se curvando maldosos.

"Assim você me ofende..."

"Quero que tenha plena consciência do que faz..." – um passo, acompanhado de um suspiro.

Soltou as mãos do console e se virou, os cabelos longos e ondulados lhe batendo às costas, sendo movimentados pelo vento gélido que adentrava pela janela. Bellatrix sorria, seus olhos negros sendo inundados por chamas de contentamento.

"É meu destino, Rodolphus" – disse simples.

"Não acredito nessas baboseiras" – retrucou.

"Pois deveria" – ela sustentou o olhar – "Eu sempre quis isso para mim, é meu destino. Tente compreender: o destino escolhe as pessoas e as pessoas devem aceitar iss-"

"Não, Bellatrix, nós _fazemos nossos caminhos e chamamos isso de destino_ para nos desculpar! É apenas isso." – insistiu. Ele estava nervoso, ela sabia.

"Você tem medo do seu destino..." – murmurou, zombeteira.

"Eu tenho medo do final do _seu_ destino, Bella..." – ele firmava o olhar dela e sua pele se arrepiava com o frio traiçoeiro que invadia o aposento pela janela – "Não quero que nada lhe aconteça..." – envergonhou-se um pouco por dizer aquilo.

Bellatrix entreabriu os lábios, mas não proferiu palavra alguma. Continuou ali, parada, sentindo a ventania do lado de fora chacoalhar seus cabelos. Rodolphus nunca falara nada nem fizera nada para demonstrar sentimentos. Tinham um casamento de conveniências, era óbvio que não existiam sentimentos! Ele estava... Apenas... Preocupado.

"Não podemos mudar o destino, Rodolphus..." – ela murmurou, em tom confessional.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Não acredito _assim_!" – ele se exaltou, correndo as mãos até os cabelos e os desarrumando. – "Não acredito!"

"Você não acredita em muitas coisas..." – disse, olhando-o.

Ele se calou. Era verdade. Ele não acreditava em quase nada, apenas na _Causa_, nas decisões que seu pai fizera, na importância das influências... E nela.

E então Rodolphus acreditava no destino.

"Você, Bella, você é meu destino, e o resto são escolhas, caminhos que traçamos! Eu..."

"Rodolphus, eu e você somos um acordo. Acordo feito anos atrás, e eu nem me lembro do dia, éramos apenas crianças!"

"Você foi destinada a mim, e eu devo cuidar de você, te proteger, te... Apoiar em suas decisões, mesmo que eu seja contra..."

"O que teme?" – a voz dela falhou, num sussurro tímido. Algo verdadeiro em tantos anos.

"Perdê-la."

Ela sorriu, um sorriso falho como sua voz, frágil e balançado, ela estava recebendo informações que jamais tivera antes. Olhou o chão, olhou os sapatos lustrados dele, cujas pontas apareciam sob a capa negra, assim como os seus. Os assoalhos de madeira velha e gasta a faziam lembrar dos assoalhos de madeira da casa que dividia com Rodolphus. Mas os assoalhos da casa estavam sempre brilhantes e encerados, nunca rangiam. Eles guardavam segredos, de assuntos importantes e de olhares nunca reparados. A madeira escura, ébano, se confundiria com seus sapatos, se não fosse pela grossa camada de pó que a deixava afrontosamente suja perto dos sapatos recém polidos.

As tábuas do assoalho estavam se soltando aos poucos, fazendo-a se perguntar se seria desta maneira que as tábuas de madeira ficariam na casa deles. Abandonada, rota? Ou, depois da guerra o destino os levaria mais uma vez para o casarão que chamavam de lar? O destino podia ser rude e, quem sabe, ela nunca mais veria um assoalho de madeira, sujo ou limpo... E a palavra nunca havia parecido tão cruel...

"Você tem certeza?" – ele perguntou uma última vez, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela o encarou.

"Sim." – falou, firme. Rodolphus acenou com a cabeça e não olhou em seus olhos. Ela sabia que ele era mais fraco, temia mais, sentia mais. Mas aquele era o caminho dele para chegar até ela.

O homem deu um passou para frente e encostou o corpo no dela. A mão pesada dele se embrenhou em seus cabelos, e ela viu a tinta verde oliva nos olhos dele, e não havia verde oliva por detrás da janela. A tinta verde observou-a, e ela decorou aquele tom, para buscá-lo no meio da guerra, para não o perder de vista, porque ela era o destino dele...

Os lábios se encontraram, ternos, como nunca haviam sido. E não era apenas no ar que ela sentia a tensão do medo, nem nas sombras e nem no vento uivando nas calçadas quase vazias. Ela sentia o medo dele lhe afogar naquele beijo, naquela saliva conhecida e na língua desesperada.

...Mas ele não era o destino dela.

Afastou-se. Ele estava olhando-a nos olhos, estava decorando-a pela milésima vez. Talvez pela última vez.

"Você não vai me perder..." – ela tirou a aliança do dedo – "Porque você nunca me teve, Rodolphus." – ele estremeceu quando o ouro frio se abrigou na palma de sua mão – "E, se você prefere assim: eu não te escolhi, você nunca foi meu destino."

Ela respirou fundo, vendo as sombras assomarem no aposento já escuro. Olhou-o, mas ele estava firme, apertando a aliança com força, e ela viu os dedos dele descolorarem, menos o anelar esquerdo que ficava vermelho, o sangue preso pela aliança.

"Terá que segurar firme a varinha, sua aliança pode incomodar..." – murmurou qualquer desculpa.

"Eu prefiro sentir que você ainda está comigo, mesmo com o frio, mesmo com a guerra." – falou, abrindo a mão e devolvendo a aliança.

"Eu luto pela Causa, pelo meu destino, Rodolphus. Você luta por teimosia." - ela deixou um sorriso estranho traçar seu rosto, pegando a aliança, ardendo de novo.

"Você se engana." – ela sustentou o sorriso – "Eu luto por você, porque você continua sendo meu destino." – o sorriso quebrou.

Os olhos de ambos desfocaram novamente e o ardor do braço voltou.

"Está na hora" - ele murmurou, esfregando o braço e virando-se para a porta, fazendo o assoalho ranger. O homem parou com a mão segurando a maçaneta, virou o rosto minimamente sobre o ombro, para olhá-la uma última vez – "Estarei sempre por perto, Bella, caso ainda tenha alguma dúvida."

Não, não tinha.

Ela se voltou para a janela, ouvindo-o sair, a aliança queimando na palma de sua mão. Depositou a jóia sobre o para-peito da janela, e o ouro brilhou. Olhou o horizonte, o frio ainda mais condensado, pesando sobre a capa, as pálpebras e os ombros. Seu destino era pesado, mas ela era forte suficiente para carregá-lo.

Olhou o céu, uma última vez, antes de se reunir no jardim com os demais Comensais, para iniciarem o plano que mudaria o destino de todos do círculo, até mesmo o dela e o de Rodolphus.

A tinta azul-alaranjada do céu se tornara preta. Negra, nanquim. E, naquele momento, ela teve certeza de que tudo estava apenas começando.

Bellatrix não olhou para trás ao rumar à porta e sair, tampouco retornou para buscar sua aliança. O destino havia sido traiçoeiro com todos eles. E a tinta verde oliva continuava buscando os olhos dela, a cada segundo, até o fim.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** O título é ambíguo, é o frio da guerra, e o frio da Bella; porque, para mim, a Bella é a própria guerra.  
**Dedicatória:** Clubinho das T's! (Thá e Thai, minhas queridas!)

**PS:** Depois divulgo se essa ficletinha ganhou alguma coisa no I Chall Rod/Bella. Beeeijos, review, please!


End file.
